


Surviving a Rut

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Biting, Breeding Kink, Castiel/OMC - Freeform, Claiming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Castiel, Rough Sex, Rut Sex, Rutting, Top Castiel, arranged mates, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has slipped into his rut and his parents use this as the perfect time to introduce Castiel to the Omega they've chosen for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving a Rut

Castiel was on his bed rutting against the mattress and growling lowly as need crawled through him. The only thing on his mind was sex and fucking and he  _needed_  an Omega under him. He needed to feel wet warmth clenching around him and the press of a body under him. “ _Fuck_.” He snarled the word and almost didn’t hear his door opening.

He didn’t see his mother gesturing for the guy to step into the room until the scent of  _Omega_  hit his senses. A rumble vibrated in his chest and he stopped rutting into the sheets to fix desperate eyes on the Omega who was easily stripping off his clothes.

Warm skin was rapidly bared to his eyes and he found himself across the room crowding up against the Omega. An Omega he’d never seen before.

Castiel pressed against him, rubbing their skin together and scenting the Omega, as pure need fueled him on.

“ _Alpha_.” The voice was thick with arousal as the Omega breathed in the rich scent of Alpha rut and desperation. Castiel stared at the Omega who he didn’t know his parents had decided on getting for him as a mate.

Castiel’s fingers flew down to the pants still on the Omega and when his eyes landed on the cockcage the pretty Omega was wearing his dick  _ached_. “Mine.” It was rough sounding and Castiel wasn’t even wasting time in getting the Omega in front of him to the bed. Instead he was dragging him down to the floor, pushing him into a mountable position, as he watched the Omega shifting his legs to brace better.

“Fuck me.”  The two words had Castiel pressing fingers into wet heat, quickly working the Omega open to take his cock, as he dragged in a breath of slick. Castiel breathed in Omega slick and arousal as it filled his senses.

Castiel managed three fingers, twisting them a few times, until he was pulling them out and lining up to slam inside. It had the Omega moving against the carpet, moaning and shoving his hips back, while Castiel started up a quick rhythm.

He wasn’t wasting time on building up speed and instead pistoned his hips forward until the slap of skin against skin coupled with moans and groans filled his room. Castiel could feel how the Omega under him clenched down tightly on his cock, how the guy was pushing back into his thrusts, as he snarled and gripped plump hips to slam them together.

It didn’t take long for his knot to start catching and he rutted harshly against the Omega’s ass until his knot locked them together. He felt tight heat clamped down on him, felt how the Omega was almost milking him, as his cock jerked and pumped his first load into the warm body under him.

Instinct had him surging forward to sink his teeth into the back of that bare neck in front of him, breaking skin and claiming, as he lazily rocked his hips forward. He lost himself in the pleasure of being buried inside an Omega, locked together, as he lapped at the blood that had welled up. All his rational thought had disappeared long ago when he’d been in his rut for two hours without relief. “Mine. Fuck you full. Breed your ass up until you’re swollen with  _my_  children.”

Castiel’s hips kept up their short little thrusts as his knot tugged on the Omega’s hole and earned him delicious little whines. “Oh.” Another whimper escaped as Castiel’s knot dragged against the Omega’s prostate and had him tightening down.

“My Omega. Mine to breed and fuck and knot.” He kept up his movements almost growling the words as his cock continued to spill his seed into his new Omega.

“Alpha… _fuck_.” The words were strangled but the Omega’s cockcage was preventing him from coming despite the feeling of a knot against his prostate. “

Castiel kept up the lazily rocking, growling out possessive words, until his knot slipped free and he pulled out with a sigh. He didn’t care about the mess as he hauled the Omega up and dragged him towards the bed so he could press him down against the sheets.

He wanted his Omega covered in his scent, spread out on his bed and thoroughly claimed until there wasn’t a doubt that this Omega belonged to him.

“Name?” he managed in between bites and sucking marks into warm flushed skin.

A whimper answered him until finally he paused in his exploration to stare. He could still feel an ache of desperate need but his cock wasn’t completely hard again and Castiel was happy to simply cover the Omega under him in his scent. “James.” It barely came out before Castiel was biting down again to leave a light mark as his fingers dug in.

Castiel stared at the flushed face of his Omega,  _James_ , before he was guiding him over onto his belly. Need clawed at him and his cock throbbed as he guided it right back inside the puffy hole he’d knotted not long ago.

“Alpha.” The word had him snarling and fucking forward quickly, cock easily moving through slick and semen, as he moved at a rapid pace.

“Such a slut for my cock.” He loved the way his Omega shoved back into him and whined for more, “Taking my cock so well. Love being full don’t you? Love being caught on a knot…stretched wide open and pumped full of my seed.” He gripped the back of James’s neck, felt the warm body under him go pliant with a soft whimper, as he kept up the hard pace.

His mattress groaned softly at the feeling of the bodies on top of it moving as James could only take his new Alpha cock pounding into him, greedily seeking another release, as his own remained neglected and caged.

“Fuck. Look at you.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked and his eyes were wild as his knot started to pop in and out of James’s hole. “Split open on my cock. So beautiful. Mine. My Omega. Mine mine  _mine._ ” The last word was punctuated with a hard thrust and the feeling of Castiel’s knot growing once more to stuff James’s full for another round.

By the time Castiel’s rut was finished James was covered in semen, light bruises from gripping fingers and marks showing Castiel’s claim. His hole was puffy from days of rigorous fucking and knotting. James turned slightly as the arms wrapped around him possessively tightened and dragged him close so Castiel could shove his face against his neck.

A warm puff of breath ghosted across his skin as he relaxed in the hold and allowed his body to be dragged closer. He felt thoroughly fucked and his eyes started to droop before sliding closed as he went limp. Sleep easily claimed him while Castiel wrapped himself around him and murmured lazily against the skin his lips were pressed against.


End file.
